


Smitten

by Sampai66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, klance, married space bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: The boys being soft and smitten <3Inspired by a piece by @tay.noelle24 on Insta.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> This has been up on my Insta for awhile now and I spaced on posting it here, better late than never though right? Enjoy this pure dose of sugar! <3

The soft murmur of voices drift through the air and Lance snuggles deeper into the soft fabric in front of him.

The body pulled tight to his chest lets out a chuckle and Lance feels a warm hand cover his own across the other’s stomach, twining their fingers. 

Keith brings his fingers up to press a soft, lingering kiss to the knuckles. If it were possible, Lance would melt right into Keith’s back, become one with him. 

Lance’s ear is pressed against Keith’s spine, his heartbeat a loud-

THUMP  
THUMP  
THUMP

Keith’s life beating beautiful music to his ears. 

It’s amazing how that sound alone can calm Lance down and make him feel light as air. Make him feel giddy and absolutely silly with the realization that the man sitting on his lap is _his_.

And he’s _Keith’s_.

To love and to hold.

To cherish and inspire.

To give and accept each other fully.

His eyes start to water just from sheer happiness and he presses his face into the center of Keith’s shoulder blades. Tightening his grip as much as he can around Keith. 

Keith shifts so he’s sitting sideways on Lance’s lap, legs kicked out along the couch. Lance chases Keith until he’s buried into the side of his neck. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, feels the goosebumps prickle along Keith’s sensitive skin.

Keith nuzzles into Lance’s temple, leaves a kiss along his hairline and trails it onto his forehead. Dragging his lips down to the tip of his nose, lingering just above Lance’s lips. Lance has his eyes closed and lips puckered waiting for him to lean in and finish what they both know is coming.

But Keith waits, smirks and admires the adorable face Lance is making with his puckered lips and furrowed brow. He whispers “I love you” before closing the distance and connecting their mouths, effectively stealing the breath from Lance’s lungs.

Their little bubble of affection is broken though when a pillow lands across the sides of their faces and laughter fills the room.

“Stop making out on my couch!” Pidge screeches and gets ready to toss another pillow their way but Lance beats her to it and pegs her in the face with the first pillow. She goes down with a squawk and Lance resumes his place against Keith’s pulse, nosing along the underside of his chin. 

Keith runs his fingers through his hair, lulling Lance into a sleepy daze. He exhales a quiet “I love you more,” into Keith’s skin before sinking further into the warmth of his husband.


End file.
